


Ghosts of Men

by Jazzy_Kandra



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/pseuds/Jazzy_Kandra
Summary: Even being a former god is annoying. Leras is well aware of this, but eternity won’t be so long now that he has his ginger god at his side. Lerati.Part of the Mistshot series.





	Ghosts of Men

Leras hadn’t expected the afterlife to be quite like  _this_ , but then again, anything was better than losing his mind for a thousand years straight. And it was  _nice_ , really, not being a god. Normal people just weren’t cut out for that sort of thing.

 _Will he be?_  Well, Sazed would just have to figure it out on his own. He couldn’t do anything to help anyways, he was stuck on the other side of the barrier. The grass though, it was nice to just sit in a field of grass again. To feel blades against his skin, to feel the wind in his hair, to just  _be_  a simple man.

Leras smiled. Ghost of a man, but who really cared about such particulars? The Beyond was an odd place like that. It was nice, though, to spend so much time alone.

“Leras…?” He blinked, well, he wasn’t usually alone, really. There just had to be others here, most of them wanting to ask him questions. Being a former-god still came with certain responsibilities. His peace now dismantled, Leras sighed, and glanced over his shoulder to see which Scadrian had finally found him.

Then his eyes widened.

There, standing in the same field, a few flowers blossoming at his feet, was Ati. His Ati. Red hair and blue eyes and freckled face.

Ati was Ruin no more. Everything… _everything_  had gone as planned. That girl had done it.

Except…

Ati stared down at his feet, face downcast.  “You’re mad and you ought to be. Look at the mess I had caused them. Our children…how could I have let it go so far? And for so long? I almost killed them all, ruined them, really.”

“By Adonalsium…,” he began, standing, then dusted pretend dirt off his pants as he carefully gathered his thoughts. Leras placed a hand under Ati’s fair chin, lifting his head. Ati still did not meet his eyes. “That was Ruin, not you.”

On his long eyelashes, tears glistened in the moonlight. “But…”

“Do you think I put those plans in motion just for them?” Leras asked. “I did it for you, too.”  
  
Leras reached out a hand and tapped Ati’s fingertips. He did not grasp them as he once would have done. Eternity had changed them too much. In their field, time passed, hours or years, he was never quite sure.

Then Ati spoke, breaking the silence with a simple phrase, “thank you, Leras.” 

He slipped Leras’ hand into his, and finally gave Leras his sweet, soft smile.  _Later, there is always later_ …

Leras kissed his cheek.

Eternity would not be so long with his ginger god at his side.


End file.
